


Little Goat

by Alone_Ghosty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_Ghosty/pseuds/Alone_Ghosty
Summary: Like a dadschlatt au, but this story mostly follows Tommy when he runs away from his exile, and stays with Techno for a while, before sudden changes in his appearance begin to happen...
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 68
Kudos: 774





	1. Prologue

Tommy never thought this would happen, he never thought his thought to be dad wasn't his dad. Growing up he was always told he was Phil's biological son since he looked exactly like him, that the reason he was in a box on the side of the road for days was because he ran away and got lost. Sure it took Phil days to get Tommy to not sleep in a box, but the fact he is finding out now when he is 16 in exile from his home made everything worse. He doesn't know who his dad is, he feels betrayed, feels lied to.

Well he was lied to who is he kidding, his whole life has been lie after lie after lie, then sprinkle some manipulation, child neglect, having to fight in two wars, and lastly being exiled after putting everything on the line for his nation. You can say he can only feel the hurt and pain of it all. It seemed his only true friend was Ranboo all along, Ranboo treated him like a human, an actual person with feelings, he treated him like an equal... like a brother. And most importantly he didn't try and push adult responsibilities onto him, they were both just children after all, he was able to have fun with Ranboo. Together they pulled what Tommy thought was a hilarious prank on George, which backfired immediately when the hobbit hole started to burn down, which wasn't a part of the prank.

They never meant to burn it down, they only meant to steal some stuff along with building some "fire dicks" as Tommy likes to call them, but the house caught on fire. When George saw the place he was sad, but it only took him 20 something minutes to fix, but apparently it cost him being exiled. At least Ranboo didn't get in trouble, he was new, he didn't deserve to get in trouble so soon, so Tommy took the full blame. He took it for his brother...

But of course it was in exile when things got worse. Dream is supposed to be Tommy's "Caretaker", but that changed when he demanded Tommy drop his stuff so that he could blow it up for "Tommy's own good", when Dream got mad he would sometimes hit Tommy, Tommy thought it was normal after a few weeks. Soon Dream started to deny him food... he was getting really skinny to an unhealthy point, he was starting to feel sick, but he wouldn't admit it. It was the day when Dream found his hidden chest room that he found out the truth of his family...


	2. 12 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Jschlatt knew he made the worst decision of his life, but couldn't go back.

\-------------------- 12 years ago --------------------

Jschlatt's POV

I've always tried to be the best dad I could for my 4 year old son. I was living paycheck to paycheck, I tried to give him the best life I could, that never worked out living in low income.

My son's name is Thomas, but he likes to be called Tommy, he has blond hair that is almost as bright as the sun, and beautiful blue eyes. He looks almost like his mom, and was always the light of my life, but I can't give him the happiness he deserves. Which leads to the worst and hardest decision of my life.

I knew I couldn't leave him at an Orphanage, I can't let him be subjected to the possibility of being bullied by kids there. Even leaving him in a box on the side of the road is probably even worse, but it's the best I could do. I can only hope he never grows his horns, but I always hope that he grows them in… then I'll be able to see him again and apologize.

"Daddy where are you going?" I sighed as I looked down at my son. I could feel the need to cry when he asked me that, I don't want to get rid of him, but I can't give him what he needs.

"We are going on a little adventure bubs." I gave him the biggest smile I could, I could tell it was faltering, but hopefully he can't tell. I looked back up and kept walking forward while I held his hand with a box in my other.

I heard his small giggle and him skipping along my side, I can only hope he forgets me by the time someone finds him. Well maybe just a small hope he remembers me. I can feel my tail twitch a bit, I need to keep my emotions under control. I can't let him know something is wrong.

I stopped walking when I got to the point we needed to be, the more active part of the road, the most likely part of someone finding him. I set down the box next to him and kneel down pulling him into a hug, I felt the tears fall down my face as I lifted him up and placed him in the box. I leaned down a bit and grabbed one of the stuffed animals in the box, it was a blue fur Goat and gave it to him.

"Here bubs hold onto friend and stay here, just wait for dada to come back." I pulled back from the hug with a sad smile, he pouted as I ruffled his fluffy blond hair for the last time.

"Dada when will you be back?" Tommy looked at me, I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. It hurts my heart to see and think about, I wish my little goat to not cry anymore.

"In a short bit bubs, Dada promises." I whispered into his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok! Me and friend will wait for you daddy." He smiled at me, oh how thankful I was that he still tries to stay happy.

"I know you will buddy…" I trailed off as I stood up and fixed his hoodie a bit and started to walk away. The damn broke I was full on crying now, I hope he finds the perfect family for him… the family I couldn't be…

'Until next time my little goat…'

\---------------------- 4 days later ---------------------

Phil's POV

I had been walking down the street on my way home from the store. My boys were at home waiting for me to bring home food since none of us wanted to cook and Wilbur was banned from the kitchen anyway. My steps only slowed when I started to hear faint crying, I walked more towards the crying to see a box on the side of the road.

I ran over to the box to see what looked like golden blond hair poking out into view. No… that couldn't be a child, who would leave a child out in a box on the side of the road? He finally reached the box and sure enough there before his eyes was a small child that had golden hair and bright blue eyes like him. Said child was holding what looked like a blue goat and slightly shivering.

"Dada said he would come back…" He heard the faint whisper from the child, and quickly got down on his knees beside the box, and pulled out his box quickly sending a text to his son named Techno.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Tech, I need you to get  
A hot bath going and get some  
Blankets from the closet.  
5:36 PM read

Techno:  
Uhhh sure, may I ask why?  
5:37 PM

I'll tell you when I get back.  
5:37 PM read

\------------------------------------------------------------

I let out a sigh and turned my attention back to the shivering child.

"Hey buddy, my name is Phil, can I know what are you doing out here?" I asked in a more comforting way not wanting to scare the child. The kid turned his bright blue eyes to me and started to cry, which made me start to panic. Had I done something wrong?

"Where's dada, he said he would come back!" The boy was sobbing, I made small movements to not scare him. I picked him up and held him close to me while he cried on my shoulder. I rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down as he held onto his blue goat tighter in his small hands.

"It's ok bubs, is it ok if I take you home so that we can warm you up. I have three boys of my own and one of them is around your age." He whispered to the child still trying to calm him down. He felt a small nod against him, and so he stood up from where he was kneeling, picked up his groceries and held the boy against him in the most comforting manner he could.

He let out a small sigh and kept on walking home which wasn't too far away, maybe just a couple more blocks. While he held the small child close, he vowed he would keep the kid safe.

"Hey, what's your name buddy?" He asked the kid while still looking straight ahead. There was some movement in his arms before he got a response.

"Tommy." Was all the kid said before he fell asleep against Phil. I smiled just a bit and continued walking home.

"Nice to meet you Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I wrote this since I got bored and decided ya know what let's write another chapter. Gonna be honest started crying at this, I am very sensitive ok.


	3. A new nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed and short, but man oh man when will Jschlatt open his eyes?

Tommy's POV

Years have passed since I've been living with Phil and my brothers, of course I always thought Phil was my bio dad, I mean I was 4 years old. I don't remember my real dad, though I do have some memories of a tall man that wore a blue turtleneck sweater, with what looked like ram horns on his head? Pretty odd if you ask me, but I mean my brother is a Piglin hybrid and my dad has wings.

Since I've turned six years old, Phil started to pay less attention to me and more to Techno. We all label Techno as "The favorite", Wilbur, Tubbo, and I were always in his shadow, we were never good enough to get the attention. I thought it would be ok, Phil loves us right? Oh boy was I wrong.

When I was eight it slowly became only Wilbur, Tubbo, and I at home, we didn't see Techno and Phil as much since they were always on adventures. Later on Wilbur left to go do his own thing, I think he was doing these challenges with his friend Jschlatt or this 100 people thing? To say the least none of my family let me go out, they said I wasn't ready for the world yet, which just made me more pissed off.

Tubbo even agrees with them that I'm not ready, but they all think Tubbo is ready to adventure. This is fucking messed up, do they not trust me, do that think I won't call them if I need help. Well I probably wouldn't, I would hate to bother them I mean after all I am just a bother to people…

To say the least I'm 16 now, so naturally me and Tubbo decided to leave since Tubbo refuses to leave my side, clingy much? They call me clingy, sure I like to cuddle and shit when I can with them, but that doesn't make me clingy. Along the way we ran into Wilbur and decided that we would travel together so that Wilbur can "keep an eye on me" he says. We eventually made it to the land called the Dream SMP, where I met some really cool people!

Me and Wilbur decided to start a drug empire and then later a nation, but ofc Wilbur had to fuck a salmon and have a furry trans son named Fundy. I like Fundy, he was always fun to help take care of, and of course I was his favorite… Don't tell Wilbur or Tubbo that. But then the green bastard named Dream refused to let us have our peace, said we couldn't make a new nation, against the rules or some shit. We fought for it, and we won… Well we only got our independence when I gave him my two disc, those disc's meant a lot to me, they reminded me of my family.

Fast forward to when a new guy comes into town, his name is Jschlatt he is a Goat hybrid, and a businessman. Dream banned him when he first joined, but later he came back when we were having an election. I thought me and Wilbur won when we had 41%, but it turns out Quackity and Schlatt made a deal to combine their votes… they won and Jschlatt was president, in which he immediately exiled me and Wilbur. I don't know about it, but something seems so familiar about the man, I just can't put my finger on it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jschlatt's POV

That Tommy kid… he reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. I ended up keeping the Tubbo kid around since he kind of reminds me of myself, I really hoped I could have found my son here, but it turns out he wasn't here…

"Where are you Thomas."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur's POV

There is something different about Jschlatt, I've known him for years, but the way he looked at Tommy as if he felt guilt about something. Was he Tommy's dad? No it couldn't be, Jschlatt doesn't seem like that type of guy to have a kid, but you never know.

For the past few days Tommy has been acting really weird, he kept on insisting we get dad or Techno, he kept talking about Schlatt. I can slowly feel myself losing my sanity, being stuck in a ravine away from the nation I built is doing a lot to me, being away from my son is doing a lot. I can't help but feel betrayed by the fact my son is tearing down the walls I built to keep him safe, I told Sally I would keep him safe… I can't do that now, all I can do is hope and pray, I'm not religious, but I can still hope.

For now I will keep watch over Tommy, I know I shouldn't have brought two 16 year olds into this war, it was wrong of me, they are just kids! How could I do this to them, but there is no going back now, I am determined to get my nation back no matter the cost. If I lose my last life for the nation so be it, If anything it needs to be destroyed… this isn't the L'manburg I built this isn't the L'manburg I love…

'My unfinished symphony…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, I was planning on finishing this earlier, but I got a bit side tracked-


	4. I want to be safe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt finally realizes his son was in front of him the whole time, and L'manburg goes boom for the first time.

Jschlatt POV

I never knew how stupid I could be, my own son was standing in front of me this whole time. I never realized until the last minute when he had a crossbow to my face. I ended up becoming an alcoholic from my grief of losing my son, I was the idiot who gave him up. I could have provided him, kids feel happy and love through affection and signs, not material possessions. It looks as if Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo were taking good care of him, until I became president…

This is my fault he looks terrible because I was to blind to see my own son standing right in front of me. I can only faintly make out the start of growing horns, he probably hasn't noticed them since they aren't visible. They don't usually start hurting from growing until a month or two in the growing process, in which he will start to get possessive over things he cherishes. I failed my own son many times. I will admit that, Everyone around me probably didn't notice the tears in my eyes that started to pour when I started to feel the ache in my heart.

I die with the biggest regret of my life… leaving my son, I can only hope in all due time he forgives me when he finds out who I am to him. I am thankful they didn't hear my last words in this cruel world I made for myself.

"I'm so proud of you my boy…"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur's POV

I felt my heart ache at the words I heard Schlatt utter as he took his final breath… Tommy truly was his son, I saw the fondness in Schlatt's eyes when he looked at Tommy for the last time. No one else heard it, but now I've failed Tommy's father of keeping him safe. I have to finish what I started. I need to blow up this absolute hell of a country.

L'manburg is no more, please forgive me Jschlatt… Please forgive me, my family.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV

I have no idea where Wilbur went after he made Tubbo president of L'manburg… maybe he went to get things from Pogtopia! Surely he did, Wilbur is ok, he's gonna be ok. I promise to make him better. I hate seeing my brother like this. I was ready to chase after him until I heard Techno speak up, I slowly turned around to see Techno with the most furious face I have ever seen, it was unnerving to say the least.

'What do I do? I have to stand up for my home, I can't lose it again… please not again.'

Techno was upset about the government, he called Tubbo a tyrant, aren't we family? Isn't family supposed to stay together and love each other, this isn't how a family should be right? I took a step towards Techno to hopefully talk him out of this, I saw him reach into his enderchest and start grabbing stuff for the withers.

'Please no not again…'

Where is Wilbur? All of a sudden I saw a message pop up on my communicator..

Philza joined the game

Dad was here! He can help me, he can talk to Techno, he can find Wilbur right? Oh how wrong I was when a few seconds later there was a click and L'manburg was being explored by hidden TNT, that's when I saw it. Wilbur stood there behind the wall with a crazy smile as he turned back to dad.

"KILL ME PHIL, KILL ME DO IT!" No please Wilbur I can't lose you, I can't lose my brother… I stared in horror when I saw Phil pull Wilbur close and stab him with a Diamond sword.

Everything was falling apart in front of me, all of a sudden Techno was calling me Theseus, an old hero that got exiled and killed by the people he trusted most. Why was the world so cruel? I just want to go home, I want to be with my family, I want to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo imma be honest, my heart ain't doing so well with the current events of the lore, but we die like humans.


	5. G L A T T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream do be setting himself up for failure.

Dream's POV

I was really hoping that Jschlatt wouldn't have found out Tommy was his son, everything would be so much easier if he didn't come back as a ghost. Oh well, I have to continue with my plan even if it includes a ghost constantly watching.

As I stormed off back to the community house (lmao green boy don't have a house) to prepare everything. I opened my communicator and started to pull up the whitelist and add a new person. I've seen him play and challenge him to a duel, he's been wanting to come here for a while now.

Ranboo has been added to the whitelist

I can only hope this doesn't backfire on me.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Glatt's POV

I knew it was bound to happen again, but I can't believe the green bastard caused it to happen. My own son is being exiled from his country by his best friend just because of a backfired prank. I don't think he can see me, it hurts that he can't see me, but he is able to see Ghostbur.

"Glatt! How are you?" I let out a sigh and turned from where I was watching Tommy to see Ghostbur.

"Hello Ghostbur. I'm just watching over my son to make sure he is ok while in exile." I looked him in the eyes giving him a silent plea for him to not tell Tommy I was there.

Ghostbur seemed to understand as he went past me and started to talk to Tommy. It's only been a day and I know Tommy isn't doing well already, Dream should be showing up soon. So help me god if he lays a hand on my son… Even if I can't do anything about it I will find a way.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV 

This is hell, it hasn't been long, but I can feel I'm losing it. The only people who have visited me were Ghostbur and Dream.

'Has everyone already forgotten about me? Where's Ranboo? Where's my family?'

I can't help but feel an unsettling yet comforting feeling that someone is watching me, yet I haven't seen anyone. It must be my imagination pulling tricks on me. I haven't been able to sleep in a while ever since the whole ordeal of deciding if I'll be exiled or not has started, I haven't slept.

I heard a slight rustle, as I turned I saw Ghostbur and I think an outline of someone else talking to him? But as fast as I saw the outline it was gone. It's so cold here…

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo's POV

I feel terrible, Tommy took all of the blame for the stupid prank, why didn't he tell them I was involved. I am very grateful for Tommy, but why? I tried to talk some sense into Tubbo about the whole thing, but he wouldn't listen. I hated to see Tommy get exiled, I couldn't go with him, they wouldn't let me leave.

'I should have been where he is now.' I looked up to the sunset and couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. I need to visit him, I will soon.

I picked up my notebook and started to write, I needed to keep all of this in order, I can't forget anything. I made a list of people I could trust on the server, so far the ldit was small.

\-------------------------------------

Safe:  
Tommy  
Niki  
Fundy

Unsure:  
Phil  
Techno  
Tubbo

Stay away:  
Dream

\-------------------------------------

I have no idea where the future will go, this list might change dramatically, but I know Tommy will always be safe. I need to make sure he is ok, I don't know what this feeling is, but I feel the need to protect him. Maybe this is my part Enderman side acting up? Enderman tend to get possessive over things they like, for example they like to carry around blocks.

Maybe I feel that same protective need over Tommy? I can't quite put my finger on it, I just know I need to keep him safe. I quickly stood up and hid my notebook when I heard a knock at my door. It could be anyone, but I can't have them see my notebook.

"Ranboo! Are you there?" There was a lot of movement and whispering at my door. I walked over and quickly as possible, opening it to see Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy standing there.

"Oh hello." I put on a fake smile as I looked down at them, they seemed to not realize and quickly started to talk. They were here to ask me to join them for lunch, I forgot it was the afternoon.

I ended up agreeing, I couldn't let them suspect anything. I walked out, then turned around locking the door to my house in case. As we walked off I couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable and the feeling of someone watching me. I turned and looked around not seeing anyone and just shrugged it off continuing to follow them to Niki's place.

'I'll visit Tommy tomorrow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm not ready for today :')


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence (no blood is mentioned though), explosions, etc.
> 
> Man Dream really out here messing up a child's life even more.

Dream's POV

Tommy has pissed me off for the last time, the fact that he was hiding stuff from me under some God forsaken structure Ghostbhr built. I gave him fucking companionship, I gave him fucking safety, why can't I tame this fucking wild animal of a child.

I will admit I haven't done too much to hurt him, mostly just slapping him when I get mad enough, and of course making him drop everything and not letting him eat. I don't think it's too much since it's kept him under control. I thought I had him when he started to believe everyone hated him and that I was his only friend.

Sometimes I feel a cold breeze that has a threatening aura about it, most likely Glatt, but I won't let that get in my way.

"Tommy what the fuck is this." I looked up at where Tommy was standing there petrified, I saw him shaking in fear. The sinister smile that slowly spread across my face couldn't be stopped, this boy needs to learn.

"Dream I can explain I swear!" I saw the fresh tears running down his face as I placed TNT and lit it, though it didn't explode fast enough before he grabbed some things from one of the chests closest to him.

It couldn't be helped, the growl that came out as I walked to him after everything exploded. As I grabbed him and threw him to the ground stomping my foot on his chest to keep him in place.

"Tell me where do you think you got those horns from Tommy, it sure as hell wasn't from Phil. Tell me Tommy who do you think your father is." I grabbed out my axe and pulled him up by his hair to look him directly in the eyes. 

"W-what horns." The fear laced in his voice made everything ten times better as I laughed in his face. I brought my axe closer to where the growing horns were. A little shaving wouldn't hurt anyone.

"There is only one fucking man in this world who has horns, so tell me Tommy." I let go of his hair and moved my mask to the side so that he could see my face clearly. "Who is your fucking father Tommy."

He started to shake his head back in fourth, I saw that knowing look in his eyes, he is still denying that Jschlatt was his father. I grabbed him once again and brought my axe closer and started to cut at his horns. It might hurt since they are still growing, but I can't get rid of them fully, he needs to have a constant reminder that his own father gave him up.

His screaming and sobbing didn't stop, but as soon as I finished I let go of his head to see the shaven down horns. My smile only grew as I started to let out a laugh. As I stepped away from him, he tried to get up. For good measure I kicked him back down and for extra kicked him in the stomach and chest a bit before turning around and leaving.

"Let that be your lesson Tommyinnit." I left through the Nether portal and started to head back to the community house.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV 

Everything hurts… my head, my chest, my stomach, my whole body. It aches, but I need to get up… I need to leave.

I slowly sat up and stood up with much struggle, I had to hold onto a wooden fence post that was near me and survived the explosion. I winced, the pain was unbearable, but I needed to leave, I needed to get to a safe place.

I grabbed what I could and set off on my journey, I wish I had warmer clothes for where I was planning on going. The first place I would run to was located in a tundra, of course only one person would live out there.

The travel was long and hard, it hurt to walk, it was freezing, I want to be warm again. I felt a breeze near me, a small chill, I brushed it off thinking it was the cold wind, what else could it be? Nothing else.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Glatt's POV 

What I saw hurt me, it filled me with rage towards that green bastard. I felt useless, I watched my son go through pain, I watched as his horns got cut off. Not fully, but it still hurts when it happens. I needed to stay by him. I needed to make sure he never gets hurt again…

'I failed you, but I won't let it happen any more.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi the streams from yesterday improved my mood, but I swear to god Techno, Sam, or Punz if you do what I think could happen imma shut down.


	7. Technooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, this was rushed and I needed to write this before anything more happens.
> 
> As by chapter name, we see Techno.

No one's POV

It was about 20 more minutes before Tommy had reached Techno's house, Glatt was also there watching over his son fondly while already plotting Dream's doom. It isn't long before you could see the smoke coming from the top of Techno's chimney. The hope that flashed in Tommy's eyes was short lived when he saw Techno come out of his house.

You could see how wide Techno's eyes went when he saw his younger brother limping towards his house. He had rushed out to help him only to have Tommy flinch away. Soon you could also see Ghostbur floating out of the house when he started to wonder what was taking Techno so long.

To say the least he was not met with a nice sight…

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV 

I saw the shape that was my older brother Techno running towards me, but all I could see and remember was Dream. I didn't mean to flinch away from him… He is my older brother right? Dream couldn't possibly be right.

Right?

"Tommy, buddy what happened, who did this to you?!" Techno was talking so fast it was hard for me to make out what he was saying. Before I knew it I started to feel light headed and proceeded to fall forward into my brother.

'Everything hurts…'

\------------------------------------------------------------

Techno's POV

I quickly reached forward to grab my brother as he started to fall forward. I know he wasn't my bio brother, but I still care for him as if he was my younger brother. I can't lose him, I know he doesn't trust me or anything after I "betrayed" them on the 16th.

I only did what I thought was right, them making Tubbo the president was a huge mistake, it's just a rinse and repeat. Just rubbing salt on the wound…

I picked him up easily, turning around with him in my arms to be met face to face with Ghostbur. I walked towards my house as fast as I could so that I could get Tommy warmed up after his travel in the snow.

'What happened to you?'

\------------------------------------------------------------

Glatt's POV

When I saw Techno come out of the house I first felt scared for my son, I was scared that this would turn into another Dream situation. I can't let my son be harmed more, before I could do anything I saw Techno run to him frantically asking him what happened. Just before he passed out in his arms.

Techno picked him up quickly and started to walk towards his house past where Ghostbur was. Ghostbur turned and looked at me with the questioning look of what happened. All I did was shake my head and follow after them. 

'I can't let my son be hurt again.'


	8. Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi based on recent events I have decided to add Awesamdude to the story. Or also know as Handsamdude/Awesamdad/Sam Nook.
> 
> This chapter is short I apologize, I'm really busy lately, so I apologize for the lack of updates.

Awesamdude's POV

I still can remember that day vaguely, the day of Tommy's exile. The boy didn't deserve the punishment he got, the punishment just didn't fit the damage. It was like sentencing someone to death, well in this case it was, I could tell how much Dream hated Tommy just from how his eyes looked at him.

I visited Tommy, I offered him shelter in my home that was far from the smp, somewhere he could hide. I wish he came with me, I wish I took him with me. I especially wished I visited him more. I couldn't believe Tommy died, well if he is dead that is, I can't fully trust Dream's word.

Some people think I am on Dream's side just because he paid me to build him a prison. An inescapable prison…  
He didn't tell me why, all he said was that it was for someone who knew too much, that could be for anyone. All I could think of was that it was for Tommy after everything that is going on, but it can't possibly be if he's dead?

If Tommy isn't dead I can only hope that he got away to a safe space, anywhere away from Dream. The kid didn't deserve anything coming to him, heck that kid deserves to have a break from everything. Growing up in war is not something one should experience, he deserves a more normal childhood.

'Please Tommy, please be safe…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand for Awesamdude supremacy ^^


	9. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening fellow humans (unless your from a different plant... if you are in that case hello to you too.) This chapter isn't to sad persay?
> 
> Tommy just kinda packs a bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG  
> Needed some sweet ✨ mental health ✨ break, ya know. Tbh I started to rewatch Bleach, I've always loved Bleach, I remember when I first watched it when I was like 9? It was pretty poggers now I say whenever I see Kisuke Urahara "Dadza, pog."

No one's POV 

It had been a week since Tommy had stumbled to Techno's house with Glatt in tow without anyone, but Ghostbur's knowledge. Ghostbur still hadn't told anyone that Glatt was there, oh how Ghostbur wanted to, he hates keeping secrets.

Techno was constantly watching over Tommy to make sure he was healing properly, along with his horns that he noticed while checking over Tommy. It was bad, Techno knows how sensitive horns were, he could only imagine how much pain Tommy was in. Though one day Techno made the mistake of asking Tommy about them, he never knew that mistake would lead to Tommy leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV

No, he couldn't have horns right? That must have been a dream? All of this was a terrible dream? Ha that's funny this was all a dream, and Dream was watching over him. He couldn't be at Techno's, no he couldn't, he'd be betraying Dream!

No, Dream doesn't care about him…

No, no, no that can't be right! Dream does care about him, Dream was the only one to visit him, Dream is his only friend! Right?

The possibility of anything being real right now is low, he couldn't be in a cabin that was made by his brother. Wait… is Techno my brother? Has my whole life been a lie, like Dream said?

I'm so confused, I'm so scared… what is real?

.

.

.

.

I know one thing, I need to get out of here. I need to get far away if this is real. If my whole life was a lie, then I can't trust anyone. No one cares about me, no one would notice I'm gone! Tubbo exiled me, Dream hurt me, Techno betrayed me, Wilbur isn't alive… Wilbur is just a ghost now, that ghost isn't his brother… his dad doesn't care about him…

No one cares about him, it's so painfully obvious to him. Nothing is real, everything is fake, he needs to get out of here, he needs to make an escape, he needs to find somewhere to be safe!

Most importantly he needs to be honest with himself, there is only one man he knows that has goat horns, if what Techno and Dream tell him about him having goat horns is true…

No it can't be possible, right?

Though it might be… that man always looked a bit familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it…

Is his real father the man that took over L'manburg? Is his real father the man that made Techno kill his best friend in front of him at a festival? Is his real father that same man that was drunk in the Caravan?

Is his real father Jschlatt?

\------------------------------------------------------------

Glatt's POV 

He watched as his son frantically moved around Techno's cabin as quietly, but quickly as possible, shoving stuff into a bag that he found in one of Techno's chests.

He couldn't help, but worry. Tommy wouldn't run away, he wouldn't run away from a place that could offer him safety and warmth. Tommy couldn't possibly be doing that.

Oh how he wishes he could talk to his son, to reach out to him and stop him from whatever he is doing. But he couldn't, he used up all his energy the night before.

The night before he used up all his energy to be able to brush his fingers through his son's hair, he missed that feeling, he missed being able to mess with his son's hair while Tommy slept.

He took great care into avoiding the shaved horns, he didn't want to hurt his son while the horns grew back and healed. Though they may not grow back to their full beauty, they would grow. While he ran his fingers through his sleeping son's hair that night he finally saw that smile he longed to see again after years.

Oh how he missed that smile, the smile made him happy, it was like the warmth of the sun. It was relaxing to see it, but he knew it was short lived.

Oh why did he leave Tommy on that street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell :')


	10. Just spoke to Tommyinnit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAN SCHOOL IS MEAN  
> Short again, so sorry everyone. I'm really trying, school is kicking my ass.
> 
> TOMMY DO BE RUNNING LMAO

Tommy's POV 

I never expected to get this far, Techno is a very light sleeper, I expected him to wake up as I was leaving. Maybe he did wake up? Maybe he didn't care about me like he said, giving me more of a reason to leave.

My trip so far has been going on for about five days now, it's freezing out here. I hope to come across a plains biome or something soon… maybe an acacia biome. I plan to make my home on the side of a mountain, normally I probably wouldn't want to, but I can't help the feeling of wanting to.

I also constantly check my head and change the bandages I stole from Techno, I need to make sure I don't bleed more and that my horns stay as covered as possible. I don't want anything more to happen to them… being out in the cold could possibly damage my horns more, I can't let that happen.

What I do know is that there is a ghost following me I believe. It's just a feeling of mine, I can feel the slight breeze of what feels like a cold hug. Or a hand ruffling my hair as I nap, it feels so cold, yet so comforting… and to say the least reassuring.

I like the feeling of someone actually watching over me… someone caring for me. Could it possibly be him?

Could it be my father? I sure hope it is, I need him right now more than ever, please Jschlatt, please stay with me… I don't want to be alone again, I don't want to be betrayed again, I don't want to feel pain again.

I feel so cool, so very cold, like I'm an icicle… I need to find shelter soon. Or I just might die out here, I can't die yet, I have things to live for. I have myself to live for. I don't need anyone, just myself.

Fuck everyone else.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Glatt's POV

I can feel how angry he is, I can feel how upset he is. He may say he needs to be alone, that he doesn't need anyone, but he needs me. I'm the only thing he has to understand his goat side, I can't let him be in pain.

Maybe I can lead another hybrid to him, someone I know won't hurt him, someone who can watch him, to protect him… to care for him as a brother? A best friend…

No, I can't contact Tubbo… and I definitely can't contact anyone…

Well there is one person I can contact. I'm sure he would help, he's new here, and his first friendly interaction of sorts was with Tommy…

Maybe Ranboo will help him.

But where is Ranboo?

(*cough* totally not in an obsidian box having a meltdown because of Dream *cough*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G L A T T

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story I hope to see yall next chapter!
> 
> Some additional info on this story:  
> Me and my best friend made this like a day or so ago.  
> I apologize for any mistakes I will try my best.  
> Please don't hate on the cc or characters this is just a story ya know.


End file.
